Victor Powered
Victor Powered is a former Warrior Chief of the Alchemist Army. He is the husband of Alexandria Powered and the father of Victoria Powered. He served as the overarching antagonist during the L.X.E. Arc and the main antagonist during the Victor Assassination Arc. Appearance Victor is an extremely tall and muscular man of with dark green eyes, thick brown eyebrows and long brown hair. He normally wears a creme color shirt, large fluffy crimson and indigo wristbands, a thick brown and creme belt, cadet gray trousers and brown knee-high boots. In battle and in the present he keeps the wristbands but wears only khaki Native American style leggings and loincloth decorated with black leopard prints at the bottom and an indigo fundoshi underneath. He is most commonly seen in his Victorized form however as a result of the Black Kakugane. Personality Originally Victor was once a noble warrior who loved his family very much and was said to love alchemy. Following his Victorization however he grows to detest alchemy for the destruction it led him to cause. After the Alchemist Army turned his own daughter against him he grew to despise them. This hatred grew to the point that he vowed to kill all Alchemist Warriors as well as the Homunculi. He became a cold hearted man eventually claiming that alchemy itself is his enemy and wishes the purge all traces of it from the world. In order to achieve this, he even made a deal with Dr. Butterfly when he was severely injured, while the Doctor considered him to be his friend, Victor showed no concern over his death stating that death comes to all who practice alchemy. He was very cold hearted as he didn't seem to show much concern over the well-being of the students whose energy he had drained but stated that he cannot control the energy drain and eventually decides to leave in order to avoid attracting attention. He shows a great deal of patience partly thanks to his immortal lifespan as he decides to postpone his battle with Kazuki and subsequent mission to eradicate alchemy in order to fly across the globe to see how the world has changed over the past century. He remains composed even after one month of fighting with Kazuki on the Moon. History Over a hundred years ago Victor was once a Warrior Chief of the Alchemist Army in Europe and was hailed as the best warrior in the whole army. He often fought Homunculi but would always return home to see his wife Alexandria and daughter Victoria. One day however Victor was involved in a large-scale war against an army of Homunculi where he destroyed dozens of Homunculi but was fatally wounded in the process. As they couldn't afford to lose their greatest warrior, the Philosopher's Stone research team of the Alchemist Army which included his wife Alexandria decided to insert an experimental Philosopher's Stone a.k.a the Black Kakugane into his chest in an attempt to restore him back to life. He was successfully restored, however as part of a horrendous side effect, he became a Victor, the monstrous third-type of being named after himself. As a result he went berserk destroying the facility he was in and killing almost all the people involved, also fatally wounding Alexandria in the process. He came back to his senses eventually and wailed in horror at the damage he caused while holding his barely living wife. Following his transformation he was targeted by his former comrades who resorted to any means necessarily to exterminate him, they even created a horde of Homunculi to hunt him down, eventually turning his own daughter Victoria into a humanoid Homunculi to use against him, enraging him beyond belief and making him despise alchemy. After constant battles with the Alchemist Army, the damage began to takes it's toll on him so he decided to flee to Japan. Eventually he came across Bakushaku Chouno, better known as Dr. Butterfly as a human alchemist. Butterfly who wasn't able to advance his research was amazed by Victor's form and alchemical prowess. He struck a deal with Butterfly, who planned to devote his life to healing him, in exchange Victor would provide him with his knowledge of alchemy. Butterfly transformed himself into a humanoid Homunculus and founded the L.X.E. with the sole purpose of protecting Victor. In the present, Victor was frequently mentioned by Dr. Butterfly as being the true leader of the L.X.E. and the King of the Homunculi as he continued to rest inside the L.X.E. Headquarters. After Butterfly healed Papillon to test out the Restoration Tank, Victor was transferred into it, where he would continue to hibernate. When Dr. Butterfly attacks Ginsei Private Academy, the alarm on the restoration flask goes off as Victor begins to awaken. As this happens multiple metallic tentacle-like arms come out from the flask and attach themselves to various parts of the school. This initiates Victor's energy drain which drains the life force of the students inside so that he can feed and eventually fully awaken. After some time Kazuki Muto uses his Buso Renkin, Sunlight Heart to pierce through the roof of the school and destroy the flask in the process. However Victor awakens and greets Kazuki while he stops the Sunlight Heart barehanded, proceeding to throw Kazuki into the roof of the school. A dying Dr. Butterfly bids him good morning while he greets Butterfly back, bidding him good night and stating that death awaits all who practice alchemy. His energy drain becomes much stronger causing Kazuki to yell at him to stop. He tells Kazuki that he cannot even if he wanted to as the energy drain is part of his biology, much the same as breathing and that if he wants him to stop the energy drain, Kazuki will have to kill him. He is pleased that Kazuki wants to fight and states that he will kill all Alchemist Warriors. Kazuki charges at him with his Sunlight Crasher but Victor strikes him down with one punch. Tokiko Tsumura proceeds to attack him with her Valkyrie Skirtwhile labeling him as the Warrior Traitor, however he blocks all of her strikes and tells her that it was the Alchemist Warriors who betrayed him before throwing her aside. Kazuki gets back up and manages to cut his hand, deciding that he should no longer fight empty-handed Victor heals his hand and call forth his Buso Renkin, Fatal Attraction. Kazuki charges at him once more but he decimates the Sunlight Heart and blows a hole through Kazuki's chest in the process. Tokiko attacks him once more but is quickly tossed aside again as he tells her that those who chosen the warrior path must be ready to die in battle. He is later shocked to see Kazuki's heavily damaged Kakugane pulsating and watches as Kazuki gets back up, summoning back his Kakugane which shatters on the surface, revealing itself to be Black Kakugane III. Victor watches on as Kazuki transforms leading him to state that Kazuki has become just like him. Almost immediately after his transformation Kazuki kicks Victor in the face and attempts to activate his Buso Renkin, however Victor grabs his arm and slices it off with his Fatal Attraction. Kazuki quickly counters by summoning back Black Kakugane III which flies back to him, slicing off Victor's arm in the process. Kazuki then grabs the arm and absorbs it allowing him to regenerate his own arm back. Victor stays afloat in the air and quickly regenerates his arm stating that with both of them being Victorized, the battle wont be over quickly. He tells Kazuki that their battle is over and decides to see how much the world has changed over the last century, telling him that he has plenty of time to kill him and everything related to alchemy. He finally warns Kazuki that he will suffer as he did a hundred years ago and tells him to prepare himself before flying away. Category:Anime Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past